


In Good Hands

by shesleaving



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, De-Aged Quentin Beck, Fluff, M/M, Peter has good friends, Peter is still Spiderman, Protective Michelle Jones, it just isn't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesleaving/pseuds/shesleaving
Summary: It all started on a Friday evening, Michelle remembered.





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I recently had this happen to me so here this is ig

MJ took a sip of her cappuccino and looked at a table across the cafe, observing Peter and his date.

"What are they doing?" Ned asked while looking at the menu. MJ sighed while looking at Ned.

"They're just sitting there... Talking. It's unnerving," MJ replied while wrinkling her face in mock disgust. A loud laugh pulled her focus towards Peter's table as she saw him leaning over with his face scrunched up in laughter. His hand was running up and down Quentin Beck's forearm as he continued to laugh at something he said. MJ rolled her eyes but smiled, glad that Peter seemed to be enjoying himself.

It all started on Friday evening, MJ remembered, as Peter ran up to them after school completely breathless.

\-------

"Peter, how the hell are you out of breath, you're literally Spider-Man," MJ asked while looking him up and down. Peter's hands were on his knees as he hunched over while breathing heavily.

"Just _listen_," Peter began as he caught his breath and stood to his full height while breaking into a grin. Beside MJ, Ned looked at his best friend with concern.

"Dude, not to rain on your parade, but tell us or we'll send you to the hospital because you're freaking us out," Ned said while eyeing Peter suspiciously. Peter laughed and looked at his friends happily.

"Ok so listen, you know Beck?" Peter began with a grin breaking out onto his as he mentioned his name. MJ rolled her eyes as Ned nodded eagerly signaling for Peter to continue the story he was clearly going to break into.

"Ok, ok, so I was minding my business at my locker, like the good Christian that I am," MJ chuckled," and all of a sudden I notice someone just leaned against my locker so I close it and," Peter looked up at the sky and smiled as he recalled what happened to him no less than ten minutes ago," there he was! He was crossing his arms and looking at me with his big, blue eyes and I swear I saw God before he even started talking," Peter said with a sigh. Ned snorted at that and shook his head.

"Anyway, we started talking and he was totally flirting with me it was awesome, so I just flirted back because I've been in love with him for like a million years and then we started talking _for real_ and he told me that he's liked me for like the whole school year and that's when he _asked me out_!" Peter nearly shouted. MJ winced at the sudden increase in volume but otherwise smiled. Ned held up a hand for a high five which Peter graciously accepted.

"So we're going out this Sunday at that little cafe called The Corner Spot or something and it's gonna be the best day of my life."

\-------

And that's how MJ and Ned ended up here, The Corner Spot, on a Sunday evening making sure Peter's first date with notorious flirt, Quentin Beck, went well. So far, everything seemed to be going fine, Beck was behaving and Peter was being his dorky self. MJ smiled behind another sip of her cappuccino as she watched the two from across the room.

"They look happy." MJ turned to look at Ned and smiled sincerely at his words.

"Yeah, they do," MJ turned serious as she looked over at their table once more.

"I just wanna have a little chat with _Beck_ sometime soon."

\---------

"Beck!" someone called from across the hallway. Quentin turned around expecting to see Peter but instead was met by MJ and Ned, Peter's two best friends.

"We need to talk," was the only thing MJ said before he was backed against the lockers and being stared down by her and Ned.

"Can I help you guys?" Quentin said with a nervous smile. This probably had something to do with Peter. They had been going steady for about two weeks now, he was surprised they hadn't come up to him sooner. On the other hand, Peter may have told them about last Saturday...

"If your intention with Peter is to just add him to your body count, you can forget about your date with him this Friday night," MJ threatened while pointing her finger at him in an accusing motion. Ned nodded silently beside her, showing Beck that he was on the same page as MJ.

Beck swallowed nervously as he eyed the two of them. Has he really done that to so many people?

"Listen, you guys seem like you really care about Peter, and that's awesome, but my intentions with Peter are nothing that will hurt him. I _really_ like him..." Beck trailed off and looked down the hallway as if Peter was standing there. "I know it looks like all I do is sleep around with people, but Peter is different. He's not like anyone in this school or anyone I've ever met before, even. He's just so... good," Beck finished with a new glint in his eyes that MJ couldn't quite place.

"Hey MJ, hey Ned and... Quentin?" All three whipped around to turn and look at Peter as he came to a halt to stare at them with an increasingly worried look on his face.

MJ turned to look back at Beck but found he wasn't there. She whipped her head around and saw him standing next to Peter with a hand on the small of his back.

"Hi, baby," Quentin greeted as he leaned down slightly to kiss Peter on the cheek. He blushed and looked at his friends as if he was waiting for them to say something or make fun of him.

"What were you guys talking about?" Peter asked innocently when no one spoke. He looked between his friends and Quentin waiting for an answer. The three of them looked between each other before Beck spoke first.

"It was nothing, Pete, MJ was just asking me about some notes she missed out on for physics," Beck lied smoothly. MJ shot him a glare at his answer. He merely grinned back.

"Oh! You could have asked me for my notes, I think they were pretty good this time, I even color-coded the most important ones like Ned said I sh-"

"That's fine Peter, I got what I came for," she said cutting him off. Peter looked at her and gave a lopsided smile at the sudden response.

"Come on, Pete, I was thinking we could catch that new movie that you wanted to see?" Quentin interrupted as he looked down at Peter, waiting for his answer. Peter beamed up at him as if he had read his mind.

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun. I'll catch you guys later?" Peter asked while looking at his friends for confirmation.

Ned and MJ looked at each other and smiled. They both turned to Peter to answer.

"Of course Peter, go have fun. But not to much fun," Ned said with an exaggerated wink. Peter laughed as he looked up at Beck with a smile for what seemed like the millionth time since he had arrived.

"Sure, sure, I'll call you later man, and no spoilers I promise!" he called. With a final wave, he turned around to make his way down the hall. Beck followed suit but turned his head to look at MJ and Ned. He smiled while nodding slightly as if saying a silent thank you. He faced forward again and laced his hand with Peter before turning the corner out of sight.

Ned and MJ stared as they watched them turn the corner.

"I think he's in good hands."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!!! I was tired when I wrote this so you know. Comments/kudos always welcome but don't feel peer pressured to do so (but you should) (but DONT feel peer pressured)


End file.
